Giedo van der Garde
|birthplace = Rhenen, Netherlands |death date = |placeofdeath = |nationality = |status = Racing in World Endurance Championship |firstrace = 2013 Australian Grand Prix |lastrace = 2013 Brazilian Grand Prix}} Giedo van der Garde (born Giedo Gijsbertus Gerrit van der Garde, 25 April 1985 in Rhenen, Netherlands) is a former Dutch Formula One driver, currently driving in the World Endurance Championship and in the European Le Mans Series. In Formula One, he had driven for and . Formula One Career 2007-2008: Spyker test driver Van der Garde has previously tested in for and in for . He was originally announced as 's test driver for the 2007 season, but was later announced surprisingly as the test and reserve driver of Spyker. Super Aguri made a belief that his contract with them was still active, saying "Super Aguri F1 Team has a valid contract with Giedo van der Garde to drive for the team in the position of Friday and Test Driver for the 2007 FIA Formula One World Championship. The contract was submitted by the SAF1 Team to the Contracts Recognition Board on 23rd January 2007." However, van der Garde took part for Spyker in testing at Silverstone Circuit, giving an indication that they resolved the contract dispute. He was originally going to be Spyker's Friday test driver in the , but he did not manage to get the required FIA Super License in time. 2011-2013: Caterham The Dutchman was a candidate for a race seat at in but was overlooked in favour of Jérôme d'Ambrosio. He also tested for the Caterham team in the 2012 season, for China and Japan. On February 1, 2013, van der Garde got the second driver seat alongside Frenchman Charles Pic for the season. At the , he achieved the team's highest qualifying position by qualifying 15th, being the first time that Caterham reached Q2 this season. At the , he retired from the race after being hit by 's Mark Webber at the hairpin on lap 43. He achieved another impressive qualifying position at the by qualifying 14th. At the , he had a crash with 's Jules Bianchi at the start of the race. At the next race at the , he retired on the first lap from a collision, angered over the incident with Marussia driver Max Chilton. van der Garde would not be confirmed as one of Caterham's drivers for next season. 2014-2015: Sauber After having no drive for in , he was announced as a test driver for the team. Van der Garde later took legal action against the team, claiming that they did not choose him to race for them in , instead signing Felipe Nasr and Marcus Ericsson On 11 March 2015, the Supreme Court of Victoria, Australia, upheld the Dutchman's claim and ordered the Sauber team to allow him to race, despite him having spent no time in the car in pre-season. However, van der Garde dismissed the order, aiming to find a different permanent solution in the future. He later ended his contract with Sauber on mutual terms, stating that his Formula One career is most likely done. Personal life In December 2013, van der Garde married his long-time girlfriend Denise Boekhoorn. He is also a banter. Formula One Statistical Overview Formula One Record Career Statistics Correct as of 2013 Brazilian Grand Prix Career Results |||||||||||| | | | || |–|–}} |15th| |17th|18th|14th|16th|18th|16th|15th| | |18th|19th|18th|0|22nd}} | | |||| | || | |||||||–|–}} |- Notes External links *Official website ru:Гидо ван дер Гарде Category:Dutch Drivers Category:1985 births Category:2013 Début Drivers‎ Category:Spyker Drivers Category:Force India Drivers Category:Caterham Drivers Category:Sauber Drivers Category:Living people